


honey dripping from your lungs

by penshy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Begging, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, I am so sorry, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Smut, Spanking, please do not read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penshy/pseuds/penshy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dull moment the sun, the moon, and the stars shine on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey dripping from your lungs

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ IT'S TERRIBLE (thank you minnie for reading over this and giving me the thumbs up,,,rip) ((I am a smut novice pls don't judge me too hard))

Chen yelped as the door to his chambers slammed open and a furious Junmyeon stormed through, the aura around him scorching hot and burning. Chen backed up against the wall as the man came to him, a hand coming forth and dragging the boy forward by the collar.

"I heard from a certain lord that you tried to get a little too friendly with his pet," Junmyeon all but snarled, and Chen sank down to his knees with a stricken face.

"M—Master, I didn't know, I didn't know until Master Wu told me!" Chen wailed, tears brimming in his eyes, the initial shock of seeing such an angry Junmyeon gone and replaced with panic and self-reproach.

"It's too late now, you tried to score Kyungsoo. How dare you betray your master like this."

Chen sobbed and brought his hand up to grip at his master, fingers finding place in Junmyeon's silk shirt. "Please, Master," he begged. "Please, I'll do anything. I won't do anything like that again!"

"On the bed. _Now._ " That had Chen scrambling to his king-sized bed, brushing past the draperies surrounding it and splaying himself on the sheets, robes riding up to reveal sharp collarbones and the curve of his ass. His ears twitched with both trepidation and anticipation, nose sniffling as he wiped at his eyes. His master would never do anything to harm him, but in this case, anxiety was crawling all over him and surging inside his belly as he expected the unexpected.

He could hear Junmyeon rustle through the drawers and slam them shut before he made his way over to Chen, shirt already discarded and left abandoned on the tiles.

It happened before Chen could even protest, and he wailed as Junmyeon slipped a ring onto his already half-hard cock. His master smirked.

"Getting horny with just this?" Chen's ears flattened and he scowled, red creeping onto his cheeks with humiliation.

He started at the feeling of a wet finger against his entrance and he shuddered, mewling as it slid easily inside of him, the second finger following shortly after that. "You've always taken my fingers so well, kitten," Junmyeon said, scissoring his fingers inside Chen and making the latter's toes curl in bliss, light pants leaving his mouth.

The bell on Chen's collar jingled as he pressed down on his master's fingers, down into the hot, hot pleasure that curled in his stomach. His back arched as a certain spot was hit and he screamed out, hands reaching out to grasp the silken white sheets below him.

"Kitty wants more," Chen gasped out, tail slipping from underneath his thigh to curl around Junmyeon's wrist as it moved back and forth, fingers driving deeper and deeper into Chen's ass with every movement.

A smacking noise sounded as Junmyeon slapped Chen's ass, growl rolling low in his throat. "You do not beg like that, kitten. You mustn't be selfish." And Chen's little grey ears flattened down on his head at that, bottom lip catching in between his teeth with a whimper. "I'm sorry Master," he choked out as Junmyeon removed his fingers and carelessly wiped them on the sheets. He then reached down to undo his trousers, and Chen's mouth watered at the sight.

"You must be a good boy for me," Junmyeon started, pulling his pants and boxers down to pool at his knees. His cock sprung out, red and curved up to his stomach. "To get this, I want you to beg." He leaned over to hover over Chen, finger sliding up to hook under the kitten's collar. "And do it right this time, baby doll. Or I'll leave you like this with your hands tied."

A jolt of arousal shot through Chen as he saw his master in full glory, deep brown eyes glowing with newfound lust and dominance. Chen gulped, tail slipping off of his master and falling onto the bed, tip twitching with excitement. The buzzing feeling left Chen's body as a purr, rumbling deep within his chest, and Junmyeon took that as a signal to tease.

No kitten must get too cocky with their Master. A misinformed pet meant a mistreated pet, and Junmyeon was not having it with the boy turning in the sheets below him. A hand came down onto Chen's lower back, right above his ass, and he grinned in satisfaction at the howl that emitted from the other.

"Beg." _Smack._

"Ahh—!" _Smack._ "Please, please Master, I want you and you only, no one else. I want only your cock inside me, please!"

 _Good. For now._ Junmyeon's cock drove into Chen's ass unexpectedly and the latter yelped in surprise. But he was well prepared—a well-trained master like Junmyeon would never under-prepare one of his pets, and his cock fit right in, snug and tight in his boy.

Junmyeon wrapped his fingers around the base of Chen's tail and he moved, taking in the beautiful sound of Chen's wanton moans and whimpers. He could listen to the sound all day. Chen's voice was so beautiful and pure, he couldn't help but have a special piece of it for himself—it was as if honey was dripping from his lungs, soothing and sweet and damn delicious. He could just eat him all up right on the spot.

_I'll save that for later._

Junmyeon thrust his hips in a fast pace, not caring for going slow and steady like they usually did. Chen did a very very bad thing, and he must pay up for it. Punishment meant a ring wrapped around his pretty little cock, punishment meant Chen was catering to Junmyeon's wants and needs, even if it was one-sided.

And Junmyeon hit that same spot that was touched by his fingers just a few minutes ago, and he aimed to hit that bundle of nerves over and over with driving force, dominance, power, strength going into every movement. Chen clearly enjoyed it, nails clawing and digging into the mattress as he writhed, tail curling in Junmyeon's grip, broken moans and mewls leaving his body with every thrust.

Their climax was coming closer and closer with every thrust, every tear in the sheets, every scream from the pet. Chen snapped.

"Please, Master! Please let me come! I will come for you, only you, not for anyone else!" It sounded like Chen's vocal chords would snap at any moment, and anyone in the damn chambers could probably hear his howling.

A hand came down to thread itself into Chen's hair and yank, yank up so that Chen's back curved into the most beautiful arch as his head was pulled towards Junmyeon. Their bodies situated so that Chen was sitting up on his knees with Junmyeon's cock still driving into him mercilessly, and his body went down as Junmyeon's went up, ears flat and mouth open wide, back pressed flush against Junmyeon's chest.

The ring was pulled off, but Junmyeon's fingers were quick to take its place. He leaned and nibbled on Chen's ear, not caring for the groans of dissatisfaction from the other. His free hand slid up Chen's torso to his nipple, tweaking the rosy pink bud and causing Chen to spasm. The pressure on Chen's cock disappeared.

"Come."

And Chen did, screaming out a broken "Master!" as he shook with every shot of come that left his cock, blending into the pale sheets below them. Junmyeon was quick to follow, not being able to manage Chen's ass squeezing around him so hard, begging to milk him dry. The boy was basically vibrating with purrs as he felt his master fill him up. A tail curled around Junmyeon's thigh in a show of affection and respect.

Junmyeon tilted Chen's head back to bring them into a lazy kiss, tongues tangling and moans slipping from his pet's mouth. They separated with a wet sound, and Junmyeon rested his forehead on Chen's shoulder. He took in a surprised breath as he could feel Chen’s body begin to shake with sobs shortly after.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked, turning Chen around so they were facing each other. Junmyeon took the other’s face in his hands and wiped away the tears, lip quivering slightly when he saw how upset his pet was.

“I’ve f-failed you,” Chen weeped. Junmyeon just smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss on Chen’s forehead. “Chen, don’t be upset. I was never disappointed in the first place. I just wanted to teach you a lesson. I know you’re new here, so I’m not mad, okay?”

Chen sniffed and nodded pitifully, reaching out to Junmyeon with both of his arms. “Kiss?”

Junmyeon grinned, whispering an amused “Of course” before swooping in to take Chen’s breath away.


End file.
